Fuller House
by sullivanav2004
Summary: When Jackson is injured, it is up to Ramona to help him throughout his treatment. During this time, the frenemies start to warm up to each other and could possibly have feelings for each other... what will happen? This is a short story with Jackson/Ramona romance. It's under Jackson's POV. Please comment your opinion and if you want more Fuller House!
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Chapter 1: Broken

It is almost impossible for me to get over the moment when Lola said that she really liked me! I showed her that I don't have to be bad or do crazy things to get her to like me. All I did was help Ramona with a video, and then she said that she really liked me. I mean, I'm 14 and I've been through puberty. Everything should be great, and the Jola ship should be sailing. One day, I was at football practice, of course. The coach told us, "Okay, boys, run the play Falcons. I want you guys to run it like we're in a game, okay? Go hard." My teammate, Ronny, put on his helmet and he said, "Okay guys, Falcon play!" Then we all huddled up and we yelled in unison, "Ready? Play!" We clapped and ran out to the center of the field and put on our helmets. We got in our stance for the play Falcon, and I yelled, "Falcon! Falcon! Down… set… hut!" We then started running the play, and Coach yelled, "Good guys! Good! Go hard!" I then started getting in a throwing position. I had the ball in my hand… I started stepping backwards… right when I threw the ball, I slipped on the ground. I grunted when my body hit the ground; I was almost getting up from the pain, but then my other teammate, Johnson, caught the ball and stepped right on my ankle. He fell and Coach blew his whistle. I was wincing in pain every time I touched or moved it. Everybody was looking at me, and Johnson got up. I was groaning and Coach ran over to me. He asked, "Jackson! Are you okay? I was almost crying and I groaned, "N-No. I can't move my ankle." Johnson said, "Jackson, I'm so sorry, dude. I didn't know you had fallen." Coach picked me up and told my teammates, "Now, run play 49er's. I'll be right back." He took me towards the school. He asked me, "What does it feel like?" I groaned, "It feels like a car just ran over it." Coach said, "I'm going to call an ambulance and your mom. We are going to have the doctors check you out." I tried to move my ankle, but then I cried, "Oh my god! Ow!" It hurt so bad… I think I broke it. Coach put me in the nurse's office and the athletic director, Josh, asked Coach, "Oh no, what happened here?" He looked at my swollen ankle and he said, "Okay… let's see here." He put his hands on my ankle and I yelled in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Josh said, "I believe you need to go to the hospital. I believe it's broken." I groaned, "Oh no." Then two paramedics with a hospital bed came in and put me on it. I laid down with serious pain; I really hated the pain that was in my ankle.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Back at School

Chapter 2: First Day Back at School

The next morning, at the hospital, my mom and my brothers were sitting in my room. I had a huge cast on my ankle, and I had to walk with crutches. I slowly woke up and Max said, "He's awake, Mom." My mom got closer to me and said, "Hey Jackson. How are you?" I replied, "My ankle still hurts. Will I go to school? It's 6:30 and school starts at 8:20." Mom said, "Yes. Ramona will help you walk." Max asked in a disgusted tone, "Why is Ramona helping him?" Mom replied, "Maybe it's because she wants to." I said, "Hopefully she knows how to help me with crutches." Mom nodded, and the doctor walked in and said, "Okay, Mrs. Fuller, your son is released. Just make sure he's not walking on it for 8 weeks. Just make sure he's careful." He gave Mom my papers and she said, "Thanks." He left the room and I said, "Okay… let's do this." Later at school, Ramona was walking right next to me as I slowly walked with the crutches. A lot of kids looked at me. I told Ramona, "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe my ankle is broken." Ramona patted my back and said, "Don't worry, Jackson. It's how I felt when I broke my wrist." I asked, "When did you do that?" She said, "I was 7-years-old. Fell off a slide." I said, "Oh." Then Lola came up to us and saw me. She gasped and asked, "Bae, what happened?" I said, "Football practice. I fell and Johnson plowed right on my ankle. It's broken badly, too." Lola hugged me a little bit and she said, "I hope you feel better." Ramona told me, "Hey Jackson, we have to go to first period now." I looked at her and nodded. Lola asked, "So is it okay if I come over at 6:00 or something? My parents will be out of town all night." Me and Ramona smiled and she said, "Yes of course. Just be like my mom when she was a kid. She always welcomed herself into DJ's house. You can come in anytime." Lola smiled and said, "Thanks. See you guys later." We all waved and she walked away. I stopped smiling when she couldn't see me anymore. Ramona saw me and she put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "You okay, Jackson?" I looked at her and said, "Oh, uh, nothing. Thanks for helping me." I smiled and so did she. She said, "No problem. Anything for you." I giggled a little and I asked, "Really?" She nodded ad we looked into each other's eyes. Then I said, "W-Well, we better get going to first period. We don't want to be late." Ramona said, "Y-Yeah." Then we started heading to first period. Now I'm wondering… why do I have a feeling towards Ramona like I do for Lola?


	3. Chapter 3: The First Steps

Chapter 3: The First Steps

At 3:30, Ramona and I got home from school. We walked in and saw Tommy taking his first steps. Both of us gasped and Ramona ran over to him saying, "Oh Tommy! Good job, buddy!" I wish I could've congratulated him, but it's hard for me to walk. Tommy was smiling and Ramona was giving him high-fives. I smiled and I said, "Ramona, bring Tommy to me please." Ramona was smiling and she picked up Tommy and brought him to me. I said to Tommy, "Good job, lil bro. You took your first steps, buddy!" He smiled and then Stephanie walked in from the kitchen. I told her, "Aunt Stephanie, Tommy was walking! He took his first steps." Stephanie said, "Oh yes, I know. I taught him while you guys were at school." Me and Ramona both said, "Oh." Stephanie came over to get Tommy and she asked, "Hey, isn't your friend, Lola, coming over tonight?" Ramona said, "Yeah. Her parents are going out, and we're going to practice for our dance competition." She said, "Okay. Jackson, I want you to rest your ankle. Ramona, please help him upstairs." She nodded and I moved towards the stairs. Once I got to the stairs, me and Ramona looked at each other. I asked, "You got me?" She replied, "Of course. Just try hard to lift your crutches up each step." I nodded and looked up the steps. I lifted my crutches and Ramona helped me go up the stairs. About 5 minutes later, we were able to get upstairs. I told Ramona, "Thank you. I couldn't get up here without you." She smiled and I smiled at her. I said, "I should go to my room." Ramona said, "Okay. Can I help you? I nodded and we walked to my room. I crutched over to my bed and I sat on my bed. I dropped my crutches and Ramona helped me lay down. She grabbed my crutches and stood them by my bed. I told her, "I really appreciate your help. Thanks for having my back and looking out for me." We smiled and she said, "Anything for you." She sat by me, and once again, we looked into each other's eyes. She then started leaning towards my face, very slowly. Oh my God, were we about to kiss?! I then started moving my face towards hers, but then my MOM and KIMMY walked right in as our lips almost met. Ramona jumped off my bed and they were laughing so hard at us. Mom said, "Don't even try to cover that up! We saw it! You guys almost kissed! That is so cute!" Ramona scoffed, "Uh, we were not trying to kiss each other. I was… uh, telling him a secret." Kimmy told her, "Uh, no you weren't. You would have leaned towards his ear and not his lips. You guys were trying to kiss each other. We know it." I said, "Even if we were, you cannot tell anyone that our faces were close to each other. Pretend that you saw nothing." Mom said, "Okay, fine. But it was so cute, though! Seeing you two interacting romantically." Max then walked by and said, "Shallow teenagers." We all looked at him and then they walked away. Me and Ramona looked at each other nervously. I said, "I can't believe that we almost kissed. I mean, I like Lola, and you don't like me anyways." Ramona said, "Just cause I've always disliked you doesn't mean I don't like you now." I asked, "What?" She then walked out of my room. I think Ramona likes me… and I almost kissed her… because I, probably fifty percent, like her back. But what about Lola?


	4. Chapter 4: After That Moment

Chapter 4: After that Moment…

At 6:00, Lola came over to my house. I was asleep up in my room, and I could hear her and Ramona blasting music. I woke up and Max walked into my room. I asked, "What are you doing?" He shut my door and slowly walked towards me. He said, "I know what happened… with you and Ramona. You guys have a thing for each other. I can tell by your attitudes toward each other once you got back from that camp in the summer." I scoffed, "Like you know anything. I do not like her. My friendship with her has gotten stronger-." Max said, "A-ha! Your friendship grows and it eventually turns into a romance. You better sort out your feelings, Jackson." How does Max know so much about love? I asked, "What do you mean?" Max explained, "Well, you like Lola, or at least you used to, and you like Ramona, which is now obvious. Just think about all the good moments you've had with each girl, and think about the bad moments. Then think about how much you truly like them, and how much you know them. You can't date two girls at one time… which means you can't like two girls at same thing. It would be hard for you and them. Think about what would happen in the future with one of them. Plus, you're getting this from a 7-year-old." I was very interested in what he just told me, and I said, "Okay. I will do that. Thanks Max." Max smiled and said, "Just doing my job." I laughed and said, "Please go get Ramona." He left my room and then 10 seconds later, Ramona and Lola walked into my room. Lola smiled and said, "Hey you." I smiled and said, "Hey. Ramona, can you help me walk downstairs?" Ramona and Lola grabbed my crutches and handed them to me. Ramona helped me up and I crutched to the stairs with them. Both of them helped me down the stairs. When we got downstairs, Kimmy walked by us snickering. We looked at her and we walked to the kitchen. When we walked in there, we saw Stephanie and Tommy sitting at the table eating dinner. Stephanie said, "Oh, hey guys. Dinner's on the counter. Ramona, please get Jackson's first. Jackson, sit at the table." I crutched over at the table and Ramona and Lola were getting mine and their dinner. Ramona asked, "Do you want a lot, Jackson?" I shook my head and said, "No thank you." She then walked over to me with my plate. I reached out for my plate, but then I grabbed Ramona's hand. We looked at each other, and I moved my hand to where I grabbed the plate. I smiled and said, "Thank you, Ramona." She smiled and said, "No problem." She walked away and finished getting her plate. I looked at Stephanie and she was giggling at me. I frowned a her and then she stopped and finished her dinner. Lola sat by me and Ramona sat by her. Stephanie told us, "Oh, um, I'll leave you guys alone. Me and Tommy will be upstairs if you need us." We all said, "Okay." She picked up Tommy and they walked out of the kitchen. It felt so weird to sit by both girls that I have a huge crush on. Like Max said, I should sort out my feelings. I don't know what to do… Then Lola's phone went off and she read a text. Ramona asked, "What is it?" Lola said, "My parents want me to go home. They said I have a cello lesson in 15 minutes. I guess we all forgot." We all laughed and she got up from the table. She said, "Well, thanks for having me for an hour. Bye." We all waved and Lola walked out of the kitchen. Now it was just me and Ramona… I looked at her and I asked, "Do you want to sit by me?" She smiled and said, "Sure." She sat in the chair next to me and we smiled at each other. As we ate, Ramona said, "I can't believe that we almost kissed. I mean, I never saw that coming." I said, "Yeah. Really nobody would think that would happen. But, I have a question for you." She asked, "Yeah?" I smiled and asked, "Do you have a crush on me?" That's when she froze. My smile got bigger when she froze. She said, "I, uh, need to go upstairs." I said, "Please tell me." My smile faded when she walked out of the kitchen. I told myself, "So close." Max walked in and said, "I think you really like Ramona now." I said, "Max…" He gave me a look and I said, "I'm in love with Ramona. I think about her all the time. I really really like her." Max said, "Okay. Now you got to tell Lola that." I totally forgot about her… what am I going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5: The Broken Heart

Chapter 5: The Broken Heart

The next afternoon at school, I was at my locker putting my things away. It was actually kind of easy to open my locker. When I opened it, I looked to my left and saw Ramona walking with another boy named Nick. He had his arm around her shoulder and they were smiling. I was over the limit jealous; Nick is actually the biggest bully in the grade. I can't believe Ramona would choose him. They walked by me… and Nick told her, "Hey, babe, I got to go to detention." Ramona said, "I thought detention was after school." He said, "I did something so bad that I have to have it during school." Ramona said, "Oh okay." Nick gave Ramona a kiss on her cheek… now I was so mad. Ramona smiled and then he walked away. Ramona instantly looked at me and she scoffed. Since I was going to lunch, I slammed my locker shut. I crutched over to her and she asked almost laughing, "Enjoying the show? I could tell by your face that you did." I said, "You chose Nick Davis. The jerk, the bully, the troublemaker, w-why? He's a terrible influence." Ramona said, "Oh wow. It is such a big deal about who I like to you. Maybe I like the bad boys." I shook my head with frustration and I said, "I know you don't like him. You like me." She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then she said, "Oh yeah? You don't have proof." I said, "Yeah I do. Right there, you didn't deny it. Last night, you were frozen and you didn't say anything when I asked if you liked me. Yesterday, you kept smiling and saying, 'Anything for you'." She said, "That's terrible proof. Which means that I don't like you, Jackson." I said, "For the grand finale, you were the first one to lean in when we almost kissed. I started to, but you leaned in first. That's probably the best sign. You wanted to kiss me because you like me. I know for sure that you like me." Ramona sighed, and when she turned, there was Nick giving another girl a kiss. I gasped with her and she faced me with tears in her eyes. She said, "If I ever did like you, I knew you didn't like me back. So what's it worth?" I looked at her and she walked to Nick. I watched her break-up with Nick; I really hated seeing her upset. I crutched over to him and I said, "You're a punk, Nick! You just let Ramona down!" He scoffed, "And, uh, why do you care?" I said, "You literally broke her heart. She didn't break yours, but you had to break hers. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken." Nick said, "Well, listen to me, crutch boy, I broke her heart for a reason." I sighed angrily and Ramona put my hand on my shoulder and said, "Jackson, leave him alone. He's fine." I looked at her and said, "No it's not. I care for you, Ramona." She looked at me and I faced Nick. He said, "I broke up with her because I knew that she liked you a lot." Ramona said sadly, "Nick!" We both looked at her and he said, "I could tell that she was dating me just to ignore the fact that she likes you. I could tell the way she asked me out, and when we walk by you. This is why I broke up with her." I looked at her crying face and she said, "Thanks a lot, Nick. Now he knows that I like him, and he won't like me back." She then started running away from us, and I watched her. I knew it; she likes me… and I like her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nice Ending

Chapter 6: The Nice Ending

Later towards bedtime, I was resting my ankle, like I will be for weeks. All that was on my mind was that Ramona and I like each other. I now need to tell her… and Lola. This will be hard; then, out of the blue, Ramona walked in my room, slowly. I looked at her and I said smiling, "Hey." She smiled and said, "Hey." She sighed and then said, "I like you, Jackson." I smiled and said, "I know you do." Ramona sat next to me on my bed and said, "I actually am in love with you. I have been ever since we got home from tat camp. I pretended to not like you because, you know, you like Lola and she likes you. And everyone in this house will think I'm crazy for liking you. The truth is, when that video that I thought you posted was deleted, and we hugged, and really liked that." I smiled while those words came out of her mouth. She was smiling while telling me these things. I sat up and we looked at each other smiling. I said, "That makes me feel good because I love you too." Her jaw dropped and she asked smiling, "What? Really?" I said smiling, "Yeah. Same thing, I've liked you a little since the camp. Then I saved you from the video because I continued to keep liking you. Then I broke my ankle and you started caring for me. That's when I fell in love with you. I really like you, Ramona. I would do anything for you." She laughed happily and smiled. She said, "Oh Jackson, me too." I smiled and the next thing I know was that Ramona and I leaned in and kissed each other… for a while. I really really liked the fact that we were kissing. We finally stopped kissing and we were smiling at each other. Then we hugged for a long time. While we were hugging, Lola walked in smiling. We immediately stopped hugging and we both looked at her. She said, "Oh, don't worry. I watched the whole thing. I knew it all along, and it's okay." I asked, "You mean that you saw us kissing?" Lola said, "yes. I knew that you liked Ramona, Jackson. That's why I came here to break up with you." I sighed and said, "I'm honestly sorry, Lola." She smiled and said, "That's okay, Jackson. Please don't apologize for liking my best friend. You guys are cute together." Me and Ramona smiled at her and Ramona said, "Thanks for understanding, Lola. You're my bae." Lola smiled and then we waved her goodbye. She then walked out of my room. I looked at her and she smiled at my smiling face. We asked at the same time, "Do you want to go out with me?" We laughed and then we said at the same time, "Yes." Then we kissed again, and 15 seconds later, my mom, Kimmy, Max, Stephanie, and Tommy were at the door. They all interrupted us by saying, "Aww." We separated and Ramona said, "Oh come on. We like each other, and we're dating." Then they surrounded us by talking about our love for each other and squealing. Me and Ramona answered every question they had; Me and Ramona just smiled at each other. I couldn't believe that I was dating Ramona. I knew all along that she liked me… and that I liked her. I guess you can say that we don't hate each other anymore.

THE END


End file.
